pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brandnew/Archive 2
Archive Neat. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:40, 3 December 2008 (EST) :They made me :< Brandnew. 16:37, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::That's what she said. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:38, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::Wow Ricky, you are amazing. Brandnew. 16:44, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::That's what she said. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:50, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::::+1. Brandnew. 16:51, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I want some too >: Did they make you do it, or did someone else just do it for you? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 04:06, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::That's what the other one said. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:52, 5 December 2008 (EST) This makes me QQ. Dear, Brandnew I expect double the birthday presents from you to make it up to me. Your most lovable acquaintance, -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 02:05, 4 December 2008 (EST) no u. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:47, 5 December 2008 (EST) How come FC Twente uses You'll Never Walk alone? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:35, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Cuz like, every football/soccer team on earth does. Brandnew. 08:37, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::/Boeren -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 08:40, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::That's so lame. Brandnew. 08:41, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::Well, just to point out they don't use You'll Never Walk Alone. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 08:43, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::They do, they really, really do. also; Might I ask you what team you cheer for?:P Brandnew. 08:44, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Oh, w/e. PSV as the need arises. But since they obviously suck atm, I don't cheer. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 08:45, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::::We sing it before every single match. ;p Meh, AZ is going to become no1 this year. Brandnew. 08:54, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Well, they are indeed heading the good way. I'll +1 you if it happens. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 12:55, 7 December 2008 (EST) Longcat thanks you [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 22:31, 8 December 2008 (EST) For the Palm Strike Build, you use dual fallings because you are able to get in both in while the person is KD'd. So more damage and it actually kills instead of just annoys.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 08:38, 12 December 2008 (EST) Build talk:A/W Solo Palm Strike Spiker see talk page.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 02:08, 13 December 2008 (EST) tukker? :O Smurf Ohai 07:28, 18 December 2008 (EST) :msn smurfnewb Rawrawr Dinosaur 07:30, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::Yes, really. Brandnew. 07:48, 18 December 2008 (EST) Palm Strike Axe Palm Strike does a lot of damage btw. And Axe Rake is NOT spammable. At all. But PS has a 4s recharge. ~~ 06:42, 19 December 2008 (EST) Spallong "Liger is a nigger, it's 'spelled'." Iirc, that depends on wether you're using BrE or AmE. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:52, 23 December 2008 (EST) :Explain. Brandnew. 17:32, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::I've read a discussion on it on Gwiki, and it ended up depending on wether you're using British English or American English... Can't find it anymore, though.. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:57, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::Whichever spelled is, it is the right one. Brandnew. 13:57, 24 December 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Template:Well&curid=32975&diff=780291&oldid=645224 Finally someone else who actually tags builds with WELL sees the uselessness of a date option. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 14:49, 24 December 2008 (EST) :while it doesn't bother me it's gone, it as useful to know when it was tagged when it comes to deleting >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:51, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::I think the WELL policy needs a whole redo (guidelines to when "consensus" has been met mainly) — Skakid Rally- kupo! 14:53, 24 December 2008 (EST) You support Twente, but you have a liverpool song on your userpage... also, lol Steve Mclaren. Lastly, Valley Floyd Road The mists rolling in from the Thames My desire, is always the be found at Valley Floyd Road Many miles have I travelled Many games have I seen Following Charlton my favourite team Many hours have I spent in the covered end choir Singing Valley Floyd Road, my only desire Valley Floyd Road The mists rolling in from the Thames My desire, is always to be found at Valley Floyd Road. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:13, 25 December 2008 (EST)